Acid
Acid is a Superior Element (or Fusion Element) in Elemental Battlegrounds, released on December 19th, 2018. It's colour pallete consists of just lime green. Acid is an element with high combination potential, mixing with fast moves, additional acid damage, methods of trapping opponents etc, all at decent damage. It is a Fusion of Water (150 Diamonds) and Darkness (650 Diamonds), and 500 diamonds. Spells Acid Rain "User fires medium damage balls of acid that spawn into more balls of acid on impact, leaving toxic puddles behind." Acid Rain is a Multi-Projectile Spell, in which the user fires multiple lime bullets that have gravity. Upon impact, these bullets will create puddles of acid and release 4 more bullets that create smaller puddles. When opponents come in contact with these puddles, their screens wave and receive a greenish tint that simulates hallucinogenics, along with being gradually damaged similar to a stronger burn effect that can be stacked. It consumes 300 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. Septic Splatter "User can charge up to become a controllable puddle of acid that will absorb and then tackle any enemy that they touch and deal low damage." Septic Splatter is a Transportation Spell, in where the user selects an area, and by holding down the cursor, small arrows will appear to signal how far you will be able to go (this cannot be seen by your opponent). When the mouse is released, the user dives (and becomes/into an) acid puddle and quickly trails in the direction. There are 4 tiers in the distance of the movement from Red (smallest distance), to Green (largest distance). In this form, the user is able to curve around in the direction of their mouse cursor, and if players are caught in it, they get dragged along and damaged, until eventually released once the user stops and flung a small distance. Players hit are also given the acid status effect. Acid puddles are also left from where the user dives in. The move fails if the user is not on solid ground. This move can also be used to descend slowly while In the air. It consumes 275 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Tip: If you can catch them, this move can be used to bring players out of safe zones. Sewer Burst "Users' mouse cursor can control the location of an acidic tornado that will deal medium damage and splatter opponents screens." Sewer Burst is a Field Spell, where the user clicks an area with their cursor, where a massive geyser of acid spouts from. This geyser traps opponents within it, circulating them up and down, as well as damaging them gradually. In this geyser, opponents also get their screens splattered on, obscuring their vision slightly until they are eventually let down. It is possible to escape the geyser with a quick Transportation spell before it can get too strong. Unlike the explosion ultimate it can be used sideways against a wall to fire someone forward instead. It consumes 400 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Corrosive Stream "User will create a controllable puddle of acid that when touched will become a bubble that grabs an opponent and deals high damage." Corrosive Stream is a Projectile Spell, where the user controls a small acid puddle that moves fairly quickly to the direction of the cursor, and leaves behind additional acid puddles. This puddle has curve-like movement, and when coming into contact with an opponent, it will expand into a bubble around them, and lift them up into the air for a few seconds. While in this air, the opponent cannot move, until it eventually explodes and deals high damage to the opponent. It consumes 300 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. Toxic Basilisk (Ultimate) "User summons an incredibly strong toxic monster that will trap nearby players while bashing them with a poisonous and high damage sword then finishes them off with a dangerous explosion." Toxic Basilisk is Acid's Ultimate. The caster summons a large gigantic swamp monster who spews a large acid puddle around him, creating green acid rain clouds above him. Opponents will get trapped in this acid puddle as the monster, wielding a deadly poisonous sword, strikes the trapped opponents in the direction of the opponents, dealing gradual high damage, until eventually delivering the final explosive blow that deals higher damage and pushes opponents back. It consumes 750 Mana and has a 160 second cooldown. Trivia * The monster summoned in Toxic Basilisk is sourced from that of 'Lizard Man of Globslang Swamp', a Rthro package made by ROBLOX. * Acid is currently the first and only Element to officially have a lobbed bullet spell. * Acid's Ultimate has the highest cooldown out of all ultimates, being 160 seconds. Time's The World is the 2nd highest CD, with 120 seconds. *Every move (except for the TP) was named by a fan in the Discord Roblox Elemental Battlegrounds Wiki Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements